Romance of the Kundalini
by Devi77
Summary: Here's another Big O story arc that I'm doing. It's a sequel to my last story arc, Romance of the Seven Chakras in which Roger and Dorothy not only deal with balance in their lives (including the new baby), but to deal with the latest threat from the Union as well.


**Romance of the Kundalini**

**(A _Big O _Story)**

**Chapter 1: The Very Essence**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O_ because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise [now distributed by Sentai Filmworks]. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for strong sexual content.)

"The awakening is already well underway."

I woke up from a dream as I was sweating all over. It was a dream that had the flashbacks of me and Dorothy in our past lives as they resonate in our well-being. I also heard the sound of Olivia crying as I got up and put on my robe and slippers. I walked out of the room as I went straight to the nursery where Olivia was fussing in her bassinet. When I picked her up, I noticed that she was wet as I took her over to the changing table and took off her diaper. When I cleaned her up and put powder on her bottom, I put a clean diaper on her as she was feeling better. It had been over a year since the awakening of the Seven Chakras as Dorothy and I were taking care of Olivia. At three months, our daughter was safe with us in our home as we nurtured her in the most loved care.

I sat down in the rocking chair as I gently rocked Olivia back and forth while I held her in my arms. She was also scared sometimes as she cries for either one of us to hold her and rock her to sleep. She was starting to rest comfortably as she was starting to go to sleep. I loved my daughter as she was closing her eyes. It wasn't long until I put her back in her bassinet as she was finally asleep. I, too, had gone back to bed as I slept next to Dorothy. The months of pregnancy had made her more beautiful as her hair had grown longer, but her breasts are still with milk to feed our daughter. It'll be while before we have a chance to be alone, but taking care of Olivia was our main priority for the months ahead.

###

Maximilian Vermouth had hid in the same building in the Eastern Docks as he was angry with the results that made this world have more sunshine. He was comfortable with the clouds that scattered throughout the city, but he wanted to eliminate me and Dorothy for awakening the Seven Chakras last year. He even suffered the loss of his own heir after his sister suffered a miscarriage. He was intent on creating another pureblood heir as he had comforted Marcheline in her time of bereavement. He even blamed the death of Vera Ronstadt for cursing them both after having such future aspects for the Union's future.

"Damn that rotten bitch!" he snarled. "Are you happy now, Agent 12?! It was _you_ who cursed me and Marcheline like this! Your Memory killed our baby!"

"Brother," said Marcheline. "Please, come back to bed. It's late and we've been hiding here for so long."

"That's Agent 24 to you, Agent 26. Our failure in stealing the Seven Chakras has brought enough food for sustenance all over this building, especially the fish we catch. We may have failed in taking away the pure Memories, but we belong to the wasteland. That is our fate for our glory to the Union."

"Agent 24, do you possibly think that you can bring back this desolate wasteland after seeing this bright sunlight? For years, we have lived in the sands and not knowing the presence of trees, but the only flower that grows there is none other than-"

"-a bluebell? Is _that_ the _only_ flower that grows there? In the wasteland, I have seen those infernal flowers grow in the sand and haven't died out. The desert... is the only home for the Union; remember that, Agent 26."

Maximilian and Marcheline returned to their bed as they fell asleep in each other's arms. They were surrounded by plant life throughout their hideout as it tangled the building with vines and moss. The city had entered into a golden, but greener age as the vines and trees that covered the old buildings have been a sign that prosperity had been restored along with the blue sky. Little did anyone know was that a woman dressed entirely in blue was waiting in the distance to strike at the Maiar, who pose a threat to the Union. She was different than any human or android as her eyes were like a snake's. She even had markings on her face as she also had a metal arm that was a replacement for her natural one. She was neither Union nor part of Paradigm City, but she was a woman whose heart was made of ice and her soul that was like the cold winter. She cared only for power and nothing more, for she was most likely to be a constant threat to this city.

###

I woke up the next morning as I heard the piano playing. As usual, I was woken by that same tune that is my wake-up call as I got up out of bed and rushed out into the living room. As usual, I saw Dorothy playing at the piano as she still had her android abilities to play that thing. I was a little frustrated at her as I was feeling cranky for waking up. It wasn't long until I saw Kadima carrying Olivia into the living room as she was crying in hunger. Speaking of hunger, I was also hungry as felt my stomach growl. The smell of bacon and scrambled eggs wafted all over the place as I was ready to have some breakfast.

It wasn't long until I saw Kadima handing little Olivia over to Dorothy as she was being fed by the breastmilk that she had. It was a bond that kept us together as I was seeing little Olivia thriving with such intensity. Somehow, I was grateful that I had both Dorothy and Olivia in my life as I also had Norman and Kadima in my service as well. It wasn't long until I went outside towards my usual place as I saw the old buildings standing with the trees and vegetation growing out of it like moss. It had been a long time since the awakening of the Seven Chakras as there was something else that was about to be awakened. After what I've been through, I had my duties to perform as I was about to go into my bathroom and take a shower. I was cleaning myself thoroughly as I was about to start the day as usual. The hot water was a relief from all the morning stress as I was finishing up.

With a towel around my waist, I was ready to get dressed as I was dressing up in my classic black suit. Just as I was about to leave, I was stopped by Dorothy as she was holding Olivia in her arms. I could never get enough of my daughter as I saw her staring at me with the same eyes that I had. She also had my black hair as she was also beautiful like her mother. I simply couldn't get enough of the daughter that was created in the very image of us as I felt elated with her presence. After spending a moment with the family I had, I was on call to a client as it happened to be a negotiation of great importance.

"So, you're going to see your client, aren't you?" asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, but I'll be back," I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry; this job might be quick or perhaps slow, but I'm here for this city, no matter what. By the way, take care of Olivia for me." I was staring at my young daughter as she was yawning in Dorothy's arms. "As for _you_, I'll be right here to watch over you."

I kissed Dorothy's lips as I was off to see my client. As usual, I took the car as I was off towards East Town. The name of my client was very familiar as he was one of the top executives at the Paradigm Corporation. Due to his busy work schedule, he had to make my interest brief as he was off to visit the Outlands. When I finally got to his house, I had my car parked to his villa as I still saw the artificial sky over the East Town Dome. When I made my way inside, I found myself in the presence of my client, who was interested in telling me about something more than just a simple blackmail or ransom at hand. Speaking of my client, he was dressed in strange garments as if he was resembling a man of holy faith. I simply had to comply with his actions, for he was my client after all.

"Good morning, Mr. Smith," he said.

"Good morning, Mr. Kechari. I take it that you want me to perform a negotiation right away."

"It's not only that, I've been finding Memories that are hidden in the tunnels, but there's a rather shady network hiding in the shadows."

"Was it the Union?"

"They didn't say, but this group has been active since the Elder Days when this city lost its Memories."

"It's also said that it'll never shine, but the sun has shined down in Paradigm City ever since the awakening of the Seven Chakras."

"Mr. Smith, I see now that you're more than just a Maiar, but you will be tested on the moment of love when the week of enlightenment is upon you and your beloved wife. It is also fate that brings you to where you are now. As for that shady group, they will stop at nothing just to prevent you and Dorothy from awakening the Kundalini within you."

"Kundalini?"

"It's a form of yoga and meditation that puts you in tune with your spiritual self. It shouldn't be taken lightly, for it would also be a powerful tool in the future."

"I see what you mean, Mr. Kechari."

The Kundalini was a for of spiritual awakening in which I have now known since I had my appointment with Mr. Kechari. The appointment itself was long as I was fully immersed into the same mysticism that changed Paradigm City. When I looked outside, I saw everything clearly outside the East Town Dome as many plants grew all over the abandoned buildings. It was the dawn of a new age for this city as I saw it become more vibrant than ever when it came to the plant life that grew everywhere as I even noticed some of it growing over the East Town Dome. Even my client viewed the plant life to be a godsend as he even praised my efforts into saving Paradigm City from a much terrible fate from the climbing desert that spilled from the Outlands. Sooner or later, I would have to go on a risky undertaking as I had no other choice but to do so.

"Well, Mr. Smith," said my client. "Are you willing to undertake a task into finding these lost Memories?"

"I'll do it, but the ones that are pulling the strings are most likely to be distancing themselves from the Union."

With that, I accepted the job on hand as I left my client's villa and drove away out of the East Town Dome. Business was business when I was there to do my job in this recovering city. Somehow, my style of negotiation hasn't died out yet as I went towards the place that my client had discovered the Memories as it led to one place alone..., the underground. It had been over a year since I last came here as Dorothy and I awakened the Seven Chakras when it was simply just the same since the Great Incident that wiped out our Memories forty-two years ago. It was simply just a derelict as it had the same railroad tracks that appeared on the ground. It wasn't the first time that I've been here as the strange place itself was simply just a studio and temple that were hidden under the city. Just as I was about to explore the place even further, I saw a door that was glittering with gold ornaments as it was shining brightly.

When I opened up the door, I found myself in a strange room where another land stood. It was a different portal as I found it to be very different than the city itself. It was a different land that existed beyond our normal dimension as it had plenty of old exotic structures that held it together. The place itself also reminded me of the statues and likenesses of Shiva and Shakti as they were drawn all over the walls and grounds. It wasn't long until I saw the very same images of erotic art displayed on the walls as it viewed the tantric pleasures of two lovers making love to one another. Somehow, I was being drawn to them as if I was being held back for too long. After marrying Dorothy and having Olivia in our lives, it was something of a domestic affair as I didn't have time to take her the moment we put the baby to bed. The images of the two lovers had made me become aware that I had to have a balance of both work and play as I simply had a reason to make myself more useful in the long run.

Balance of both work and play was something that was often given to me as I blatantly put it off from time to time. Somehow, my role as both negotiator and God Emperor was simply too much for me as I was ready to leave that dimensional room. The Memories inside of it were those of a time that was long forgotten as the images of the two lovers were most likely to be something that was yet to be savored. When I left the room, I got out of the underground as I went towards my car. Just as I was about to go back home, I saw billowing smoke coming from somewhere. There was danger as I had to find out what it is when I saw a platoon of Military Police going towards the scene. There was trouble looming as I even suspected that the Union had something to do with this. Therefore, I had to call in on some big backup right away as I had to stop whoever was trying to do harm to this city.

"Big O! It's showtime!" I yelled as I raised my watch to my lips.

The rumbling from below signaled my actions to follow as I saw Big O emerge from the concrete. When I jumped inside of the cockpit, I was ready to go as I piloted my Megadeus towards the location of the danger. To my shock, I saw a Megadeus that was different from the past threats that I faced as it was firing lasers at the Military Police platoon. I had to protect the platoon as I piloted Big O towards the fiend that appeared out of nowhere. The Megadeus itself was considered to be something out of the ordinary as it fired its lasers directly at Big O. The fight continued to escalate as I was trying to keep my distance from my opponent that appeared out of nowhere. When I saw its blind spot, I was ready to hit it where it hurts as I was most likely to topple the intruder. It wasn't long until I had to stop it before it did more damage as I activated Big O's piledrivers and slammed directly into the Megadeus' chest.

With the invader defeated, I was relieved that Paradigm City was safe once again as I got out of Big O's cockpit. When I saw him go back to the underground, I was back on civilized ground as I returned to my car. Little did I know was that Kadima was following my steps as I saw her standing next to a stop sign. I have never expected her to be up and about, but she was most likely to be there at my aid, no matter what. It wasn't long until she ran towards my car as she saw me out in the open. I was also aware that she was more than likely to get me home as soon as possible.

"I knew that I can find you here," she said as she got into the back seat of my car.

"Did Dorothy send you after me?" I asked.

"She did, but she's been feeling kind of lonely lately."

"She just had a baby. She needs to rest up before she does anything."

"It's not only that. She's been telling me that your marriage can't ever be a sexless one, so..." Kadima digs into her backpack as she brought out some strange boxes. "I picked up some backup for you."

"What's with the condoms?"

"Well, since you guys got hitched and had a baby, you and Dorothy should possibly get some alone time every once in a while."

"_Now_ you tell me..." I sighed as I got into my car and started it up. "Shall we get home?"

And so, I did that as I was on my way back to my home. Sooner or later, I would end up having it as I was about to go forward and endure the extra mile. It was just another day in Paradigm City as I simply stopped a Megadeus threat with Big O and later went home afterwards as I had Dorothy and Olivia to tend to. It was a strange notion for me, but I had to deal with it like everyone else in the long run.

###

Maximilian became furious when he saw the invading Megadeus fall at the hands of Big O. His first attempt at summoning the Union's leftovers bore no fruit as he saw someone standing in the distance. It was the same woman with markings as she had a cold smile on her face. She was far more different than the rest of the Union as she was staring at the city with a frozen vengeance. She bore a grudge against those who showed support for the city's greener aspect as she even believed that the wasteland and deserts were the true forms of Memory, for there would be a dark danger looming in the distance.

"I take it that you failed in destroying the green effect," said the woman.

"Sheila Prower, I presume?" said Maximilian. "What brings a rogue Shouryu here in Paradigm City? Aren't you far away from your home of Ecthelion?"

"The Union has gotten a little displeased with you since your failure into reeling in the Seven Chakras last year. Now, there's a much bigger awakening that would prevent this city from cheating death again."

"It's Roger Smith and that oversized clunker that he has! Don't forget, he's also the God Emperor of Paradigm City! The Union will make damn sure that this city will return back to the grey skies and swallowing sands that dominated it when it lost its Memories."

"It's a vast improvement for you, isn't it, Maximilian? I bet that you still have your reasons here in this recovering city."

"We are the true heirs to Memory. We will stand forward into our glory for the sake of the Union!"

Maximilian raised his hand to his new ally as she accepted it momentarily. He was grateful that she came here in her efforts to keep the city from evolving as she used her artificial hand to turn into a gatling gun. It was a new alliance for them, for there would also be dirty work afoot as the Union was still hiding in the shadows finding reasons to cling to the desolate wasteland that stood everywhere.

###

I returned home as I was welcomed by Norman's cooking again. The smell of soup made me feel right at home as I was happy to be with the family that evolved in this mansion..., or perhaps the castle. It may have been awkward, but I was starting to stare directly at Dorothy as she was stunning even after she had given birth to Olivia. The red hair was long and down to her feet as she was more beautiful than anyone here in this city. The sight of her made me feel quite fond of her as I wanted to take her later on in the evening. After dinner was over, I helped out with Norman and Kadima as I helped put things away where they needed to go. As usual, I helped out in the kitchen from time to time as I even put away the leftovers just in case one can get hungry. When the chores got done in the kitchen and dining room, we all settled down for the night as nighttime was settling in.

It was business as usual in the family as I saw Dorothy feeding Olivia with the breastmilk that she had. It was more than enough for Olivia to chow down as she couldn't get enough of it. When Dorothy got finished feeding her, she burped her as she put her into the nursery for the night. Somehow, my feelings for Dorothy had never changed as I saw her come out of the nursery and went straight to our room. When I followed her in, I noticed that she was all clean and in her nightclothes as she climbed into bed. I even promised myself that I would be in bed shortly as I went into my bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I was definitely ready to take a shower as I turned on the hot water and cleansed myself off. I was really in need of getting cleaned up after an intense day of negotiations as I was happy to relax in the shower. After I finished up, I turned off the hot water as I wrapped a towel around my waist. I was starting to get tired as I was exhausted from such a bizarre day. When I brushed my teeth, I rinsed my mouth off as I left my bathroom and was ready to climb into bed.

I also had an intense feeling that I wanted Dorothy all to myself for a brief moment as I was still naked and not had any clothes on. Even though I had a lot of responsibilities for both family and the rest of the city, I had to do the most complex thing that ever occurred to me as I spotted the brown bag that was on my dresser. It was a godsend that Kadima thought about buying condoms as got out one of the boxes that was bought earlier. Opening it up, I noticed that the condoms were lubricated as they were even studded to bring more pleasure in a woman. Even though it was getting late, I had to make the remainder of the evening more mutual as I got out one of the condoms from one of the boxes. It wasn't long until I saw Dorothy standing right behind me as I turned around and saw her wearing a sheer white nightgown. She looked stunning since she gave birth as her body had more curves than ever. I wanted her really badly as I felt my member pulsing beneath the towel around my waist.

"You should get to bed," said Dorothy.

"I know...," I answered.

"Roger..., sometimes, I get lonely without you."

"I know, but I have my reasons and responsibilities to maintain."

"As I recall, you also have the duty of giving a wife pleasure."

"I see that, but it's a godsend that Kadima went and picked up some condoms for a mere night's pleasure for the both of us. Even though we lived through the transformation of Paradigm City into a much greener aspect while awakening the Seven Chakras, we're still not done with bringing ourselves to such greater levels that we can even push the limits of our sexual well-being."

"Sexual well-being?"

"Yes... We may have married, got settled, and had our daughter together, but we can't abandon our greatest purpose that we have as living beings."

"And what _is_ that, anyway?"

I kissed Dorothy's soft lips as I continued to give her more pleasure. She was human after changing from the mechanical form that I first stared at as she was more beautiful than ever. I couldn't contain myself as I continued to kiss her lips until I felt her body under the sheer nightgown. She wasn't wearing anything as I touched her breasts from beneath. They were tender, but slightly larger as I found them to be enticing with such desire. It wasn't long until the towel around my waist drooped to the floor as I exposed my hardened member out in the open. It was also time to use some protection as I opened up the condom from its wrapper and covered my prized possession with it. When I pinned Dorothy down on the bed, I lifted up her nightgown as I saw her lower domain that was ready for the taking. When I dove in, I was on top of her as I was still kissing her soft lips. I heard her moaning as she felt my hardened member pulsating inside of her. She wanted me as she felt my hot breath feeling at her neck.

"Oh, Roger..." she said as I was still making love to her. "I love you..."

"I know," I said as I was stroking her long red hair.

I continued to make love to her as she still felt my hot member thrusting inward and outward inside of her. She wanted more pleasure and desire as she had her arms around me. Her body was aching for such desire as she became more intense after being denied for so long. She wanted me as I continued to give her more desire than normal. When we finally reached our climax, we were tired as our energy was spent when the night was still upon us. I was fully sated with myself as I quickly pulled out of Dorothy and threw away the spent condom in the wastebasket. When I laid back down beside her, I was happy to be with her as she was staring at me with such loving eyes.

"The night is so young," I said.

"Roger, remember when we were still in our Maiar forms?" asked Dorothy.

"It's been a while since we appeared that way."

"Our hair was silver and our eyes were in different colors, too."

"As I recall, this vast castle was once an old bank building." I sighed as I was still staring at Dorothy's elegant beauty. "I really am such a louse, aren't I?"

"Don't forget, we have Olivia here. She is someone that is most precious to us."

"We all love her. Even Norman and Kadima were grateful to help you deliver her. It would be a while before she grows up and finds someone in the future, but she's still a baby right now."

"She's the most precious thing of all here in the Smith household. It was also a godsend that we helped into making her."

"There was also _you_ to consider. Even though you are now human, you started out as a machine very much. Hell, despite your petite frame, you were both strong and heavy that it was hard to carry you sometimes. Now, that you're human, you've gotten lighter, but the only heavy part was the pregnancy."

"Am I that heavy for you still?"

Without warning, I saw Dorothy on top of me as she was still feeling the motive for having me give her more pleasure. She wanted every inch of me as she had a condom in her hand. It was _her_ turn to take the reins of our little night's pleasure as she was staring directly at my prized possession that nestled in between my legs. Her days of simple pleasure during the awakening of the Seven Chakras had taught her how to be more in tune with what she had from within as she unveiled her breasts to me. I saw them in full force as I even noticed that they were much larger since she had given birth. She had curves after all as she was on top of me while she grabbed my hand towards one of her breasts. The sight and feel of them made my heart stop in midbeat as I was feeling the moment of desire returning to me once again. I loved the sight of her all over as I saw her grab the condom and tore it open from its wrapper. She had noticed me become more sated with her as I saw her place the condom over my hardened member.

The very sight of her made my heart speed up as I saw her topple over me. She had my member inside of her as she was giving me her all. I felt more passion and erotic pleasure engulfing me as I felt my heart pounding in full force. My body accepted Dorothy as I felt her soft lips kiss onto mine. The mutual feelings for one another intensified our grandeur of desire as we were nearing the peak of our climax. The sensual feelings that we had propelled us into a tailspin as we were spent from our nightly interlude. When I saw Dorothy withdraw from me, she removed the spent condom from my flaccid member as she threw it away into the wastebasket. When she returned to bed, she slept right beside me as I covered us up in our blankets. It had been a long time since we had something like this as we slept in each others arms. The night was still at hand as it was already one o'clock in the morning. We were whole once again as we simply became more than just defenders of Paradigm City. We were Maiar and we were also the ones that hold the keys to the city's future ahead, for the golden age of Paradigm City was already beginning...

###

In the distance, a young girl with long green hair and scarlet markings appeared on top of one of the old buildings as she was watching the castle in the distance. She was aware that the restoration of Paradigm City was already going into effect as she was aware of my heroics into protecting it. When she saw the night sky become clear as day in such a long time, she was even more grateful when she noticed the castle that grew from the old bank building that was my home. Dressed in the same black bikini and cloth around her waist, she was adjusting her sandals as she was ready to return home. Just as she was about to do so, she was approached by a young man with dark red hair as he was dressed in outlander clothing. He was even accompanied by a young busty woman with curves as she was dressed in ninja garb as well. They were from a foreign land, but they had certain disdain towards the Union as they even noticed that the same red balloons were hanging on top of the posts from a further building.

"It's been a long time, Roger Smith," said the girl in the bikini.

"It's getting late, Cerinia," said the young man.

"I just got here, Ziva. As I recall, I was the one that sent Roger to that orphanage where Android 13 worked at. Besides, he's grown into a fine man, but he's got some family matters to look into."

"What family matters?" asked the busty woman.

"Isn't it obvious, Teru? The top negotiator here married the transitioning Dorothy. They even had a baby together."

"Is it a son or daughter?" asked Ziva.

"It's a girl, but she's got a destiny of her own just like the rest of us. As for Roger and Dorothy, they're gonna have to tame the coil within if they're gonna be in top form while watching over this city."

Cerinia made her point clear as she continued to stare at the city. As for Ziva and Teru, they were on the hunt for the Union spies that were plotting to destroy the city as they had to put a stop to them before it was too late. Sooner or later, they would meet with us, for our audience would prove to be a godsend in the near future...

**To be continued...**


End file.
